Don't Wanna Hide Anymore English Version
by Lima's Angel
Summary: A little CrissColfer AU, set in Prom-ausaurus episode filming Translated by the lovely Lea 3


_English version, thanks to the wonderful Lea , you rock girl ! Thank you so much again:-)_

* * *

Taking a short break because after translating « Then We Got On A Boat » I felt like writing some CrissColfer

It takes place during the filming of Prom-A-Saurus

* * *

**Chris Colfer's POV**

Today we are shooting the prom episode which means I'll spend plenty of time in my lovely boyfriend's arms. Though Kurt and Blaine have been together for more than a year now, Darren and I only became "official" at the start of the season, we became rather close during the Glee Live Tour (hence our Dublin kiss).

We could have got together earlier but unfortunately Darren was already dating Mia. He told me his feelings for her had changed and they had frequent arguments because Mia was always away with her band but he couldn't tag along because he had to stay in LA for Glee. So they broke up and a few days later we got together, but kept it in a secret, because he didn't want his parents to find out about our relationship through the press.

Frankly I understand him, especially since he came out as heterosexual to the press ( Mia forced him to : hearing the medias go crazy about the fact her boyfriend might be dating me must have drove her mad (make her really angry) but to me, Darren never said he wasn't bi especially with all the things he said about me to the medias.

"Very well! Now we will be shooting the scene between Brittany and Santana. Everyone else just keep on slow dancing and don't worry about anything."

That I don't have to be told twice. I snuggle up in my lovers arms following Ryan's instructions.

"Hey you." He whispered wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hi" I replied placing my hands on his.

"I missed you, you know. Ever since this morning I couldn't wait to take you into my arms, we didn't even manage to get two minutes on our own."

"I missed you too. Fortunately we're shooting the Klaine scene after this one. I couldn't take one more second without kissing you."

"Me either."

"Are you not sick of this?" He asked a little more seriously.

"Sick of what?"

"Hiding. Having to go to your trailer or mine to be able to kiss each other or wait for a scene with Kurt and Blaine to be able to hug each other."

"Yes, but you were the one who wanted to keep it between us in the first place so that you could tell your parents about us before the medias could."

"Well I just told them yesterday."

"And what did they say?"

"My father said he's happy as long as I am happy, and my mother told me that she is not surprised because basically we were meant for each other."

I was about to answer when Ryan's voice interrupted me.

"Thank you girls." He said to Naya and Heather "Now Darren and Chris get ready for the scene with Kurt and Blaine."

Darren held me closer (if that's even possible) and I put my head in the crook of his neck while the soundman placed the microphone above us.

"I can't believe Britt has made me get the gel out of my hair."

"I think you are much cuter with your curls" And it's not just Kurt who thinks that. I love Darren's hair especially when I can run my fingers through it. I pulled gently on one of his locks and it jumped back to its place when I released, joining his other curls.

"I noticed that. What I can't believe either is that this is our last prom together."

"No I promised I'd try to come back for your senior prom next year, that in case you didn't already promise Tina to accompany her."

"Yes, you promised you'd try which means you certainly won't be here."

"Then let's make this prom unforgettable." I raised my head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes, which were a beautiful golden brown color in the lights that were on us.

"Are you sure? I mean after what happened last year are you not afraid of it happening again?"

"Honestly I don't care. This is my last year here so I really don't care what they think about me anymore." And with that I closed the gap between our lips and kissed him. I haven't even noticed how much I missed our kisses so I made the most of it as possible. Soon Darren broke the kiss and pressed our foreheads together.

"Well, me neither." He said and reunited our lips.

"Cut!" Ryan shouted, but Darren didn't stop the kiss. On the contrary he deepened it. I felt that everyone was staring at us, which was probably the case, but I did not pay attention to it and totally trusted Darren on this one. I answered his kiss with the same passion he put into it.

"Are you sure about this?" I whispered against his lips when he broke the kiss.

"Yes, I'm sure." He replied and I could hear the love and determination in his voice.

"Wow guys, is there something you want to share with us?" Ryan asked.

"Well as a matter of fack, yes." Darren said, taking my hand. "Chris and I have been together for 8 months now and we're tired of hiding. I love him and I want to tell everyone."And then he kissed me again.

What happened next I didn't expect at all: everyone in the room started applauding for us.

"Boys we are all very happy for you, and I think we should celebrate it after but for now I still need a few shots for your scene while we are still here."

Darren took me in his arms and whispered "I love you"

"I love you too, and now we don't have to hide it anymore."

"See, I have good ideas."

"Yes, I must admit. And this is surely the best that you ever had. What if we miss the scene on purpose just so we are able to embrace more?" I told him teasingly.

'We will have plenty of time for this tonight baby."

And I let myself be lulled into his arms while Ryan ordered the cameras to start running. I could finally stop lying about my feelings and it was the best feeling in the world after the ones I have for Darren.


End file.
